


Señorita

by MrsMendes19



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: A story based on the video of "Señorita" by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello





	1. Introductions

As I walk out of the kitchen of the small diner that I work at, I noticed a brown-haired guy looking at me, we lock eyes and I give him a small smile before returning back to my duties. I go back to the kitchen to grab the food for the customers, when I return, I see him still looking at me. He smiles at me before paying for his food and leaving the diner.

Later that evening, as I am leaving work, I see the same guy waiting at the back entrance. I walk straight past him but her catches up with me and blocks my path.  
“Hey, I don’t think that we have been properly introduced. I’m Shawn.”  
“I’m Camila.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
He gives me a small smile before looking at his motorcycle. I follow his gaze.  
“Is this yours?”  
“Yeah, care to go for a ride?”  
“Sure, I would love too.”  
“Hop on.”  
He climbs onto the motorcycle and I climb on behind him, wrapping my arms securely around his waist. He starts the engine and we were off, speeding down the street.


	2. A date

The following morning, as I arrive at work, I see Shawn waiting for me at the front entrance.   
“Hey, Shawn.”  
“Hey Camila. There’s a festival in town tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?”  
“I would love to.”  
“Great, I’ll pick you up around 7.”  
“Sounds great.”  
“I’ll need your address.”  
“It’s 19 Grandsmith Road.”  
“Thanks, see you then. Wait, here’s my number.”  
“Thanks. See you, Shawn.”  
“See you then, Señorita”  
He gives me as small smile before climbing back onto his motorcycle and riding off. 

As I work, I couldn’t wait for the day to go quick enough. I kept glancing at the clock on the wall, I was counting down the hours until I saw Shawn again.  
At 5pm, I finished work. I clocked off and got into my car, I search through my bag and find Shawn’s number. I type it into my phone and send him a quick message.  
‘Hey Shawn, it’s Camila. I’m looking forward to seeing you again.’  
I place my phone beside me and start the car. I drive home and by the time that I arrived home, a message from Shawn had already come through.  
‘I’m looking forward to it too. See you at 7.’  
I smile at the message before getting out of the car and walking inside the house.  
I walk to the bedroom and pick out a nice black dress before placing it on the bed and walking into the shower. After having a quick shower, I dry my hair before walking back to the bedroom. I dry myself before pulling on the black dress. I pin my hair back with a glittery clip and put on some light make up before grabbing my shoes and walking out to the living room. I look at the clock and see that it is 6:30p, I made good time, leaving me with half an hour to spare. I sit down on the couch and tuck my legs under me before turning on the TV. I click through the channels before keeping it on the discovery channel. 

At 7pm sharp, I hear a knock at my door. I turn off the TV and get up off the couch and open the door. I see Shawn standing there, in black pants, a tank top and suspenders.  
“Hey Shawn, you look great.”  
“Thanks. You too.”  
I smile and I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks.  
“Are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah. I just need to grab my purse and put my shoes on. Come in if you like.”  
“Thanks.”  
I step aside and let Shawn in.  
“I won’t be long, make yourself comfortable.”  
I give him a small smile before walking back to the bedroom and grabbing my purse that I had placed on the bed. I pick it up and look in the mirror to fix my hair a bit before walking back to the living room. I sit down on the couch and put my shoes on.   
“I’m ready to go when you are!”  
“Great. Let’s go.”  
He stands up and offers his arm, to which I link my arm with his. We leave the house and I lock up before turning back to Shawn, who had already walked down to his motorcycle.   
“Did I mention that you look amazing?”  
“Yes, in fact, you did.”  
I give him a small smile before he climbs onto the motorcycle, I climb on and wrap my arms around his waist as he starts the engine.


	3. The Festival

A little while later, we arrived at the festival. We get off the motorcycle and Shawn grabs my hand and leads me to an area, which had been converted to a dancefloor. He spins me around and into his arms, so that my back was to his front. He spins me around again, this time our faces were inches apart. He slowly leans down to kiss me, but I take a step back and walk towards the bar. I look over my shoulder to see Shawn following me.  
“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”  
I look at him and give him a small smile.  
“It’s okay, don’t apologise.”  
Shawn looks at me, making me look up at him.  
“Why are you looking at me? Is there something on my face?”  
I lift a hand and place it on my cheek, causing Shawn to laugh.  
“No, I was just thinking.”  
“What about?”  
“How spending the night with you would feel.”  
“Well, you never know what the night brings.”  
I grab Shawn’s hand and pull him onto the dancefloor, we both start dancing. He spins me around and runs his hands up the side of my body. I place my hands on his shoulders as I move my hips from side to side. I spin around and grab Shawn’s collar, before pulling him down to my level and kissing him. Shawn lifts a hand and places it onto the side of my face before pulling me into the kiss. When we pull apart, Shawn is smiling from ear to ear. I smile back before leaning in and kissing him again. Shawn grabs my hand and leads me back to his motorcycle.  
“Where are we going? We just got here.”  
“You will see.”  
We climb on his motorcycle and I wrap my arms around his waist before he starts the engine and pulls up onto the main road.


	4. The Motel

Shawn pulls up at a small motel and cuts the engine, he takes the key out of the ignition and gets off the motorcycle.  
“Come with me.”  
He helps me off the motorcycle and the both of us walk to the check in. Shawn checks us in and, once he was handed the keys, he grabs my hand and leads me back outside. We walk back to the motorcycle and Shawn pushes it outside of our room before the both of us walked to the door. Shawn takes the keys and unlocks the door before grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. I close the door behind me and turn around to see that Shawn had sat down on the bed. As I make my way over to him, he reaches over his head and pulls his shirt off. I walk over to him and straddle him before leaning in and kissing him. Shawn wraps his arms around me and pulls me into the kiss before he spins me around so that I am lying on the bed. He runs a hand down my body, and I smile before pulling him into another breathtaking kiss. After we part, Shawn stands up and starts unbuckling his belt, I take the hint and start taking off my dress. He throws his pants, and my dress, onto the chair next to the bed before walks back to the bed. He climbs on top of me before starting to kiss my neck, slowly making his way up to my lips. When our lips met, I run my hands through his gorgeous brown hair, pulling him into the kiss.


	5. The day after

The following morning, I get up off the bed and pull the curtains open, causing rays of sunlight to pour into the room. I hear Shawn behind me, I turn around to face him. He has a hand across his face, blocking the sunlight.  
“Too bright…”  
He sits on the edge of the bed and I walk over to him and climb on top of him before gently grabbing the side of his face and kissing him.  
“Last night was better than what I had imagined.”  
“Was it now?”  
“I never thought that it would feel that…amazing.”  
“Me neither. Best night of my life, for sure.”  
“Glad you enjoyed yourself. I’m sure I did.”  
I get off his lap and sit down next to him. He looks at me before starting to speak.  
“I would love to see you again, if that’s alright with you.”  
I smile before answering.  
“I would love to see you too.”  
“Great. I’ll pick you up after work tomorrow.”  
“Sure, I would love that.”  
He leans over and gives me a kiss before getting up off the bed. He picks up his clothes and hands my dress back to me. I pull it on before getting up off the bed and walking over to Shawn. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, like I do when we are on his motorcycle. I place a tender kiss on his back before giving him a gentle squeeze. He grabs my hand and spins me around so that I am facing him. He reaches down and picks me up, I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. He begins to kiss me, and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into the kiss.


	6. Where's Shawn?

After work, I sit on the small bench beside the back door. I expected Shawn to already be there, but he wasn’t. I take out my phone and send him a quick text.  
‘Hey, I finished work. Where are you?’  
I place my phone on my lap and wait for his reply, which never came in. I sigh as I place my phone back in my pocket. My co-worker, Sarah, comes out and sees me.  
“Hey Mila, is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, Shawn said he would be here, but clearly he isn’t.”  
“You got stood up?’  
“It would seem so.”  
“That jerk.”  
“I have to agree. He said he wanted to see me again.”  
“Maybe he has another girl somewhere?”  
“You think so?”  
“It’s just a guess. There’s all kinds of possibilities why he didn’t show.”  
I sit back and cross my arms over my chest. I can’t believe that Shawn would do that to me. I shake my head as I began to wonder why he would do that to me. I look over at Sarah, who stands up.  
“Well, I have to get home. Text me later, yeah?”  
I nod before answering.  
“Sure, talk later.”  
She walks away to her car and I watch her drive away. I pick up my bag and take out my keys before unlocking my car and driving home.

The End


End file.
